


Why Must Love be so Cruel?

by MonadosPower



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Awkward Kent, Fluff, M/M, Mentions a bit of sexual themes here and there but nothing serious really, Sain being his usual self I guess, Stalker Kent sorta(?), what do i even put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonadosPower/pseuds/MonadosPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Rath has married Lady Lyndis without Kent's chance to tell her his love to her, he's been crushing on a certain green cavalier lately. But even then, he knows that his best friend would never return his feelings to him. After all, two males could never love each other...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Must Love be so Cruel?

There he is.

The moss green-haired cavalier was currently on training grounds, sparring with a training dummy. Unbeknownst to the cavalier, a certain someone was gazing at him from afar. From nearby a bush, ginger-colored hair and a pair of amber eyes were watching this cavalier's every movements.

Kent.

Oh, how he wished he could have the male. Of course, he loved Lady Lyndis.  _Loved_. That was, until Rath married her without a chance to tell her his feelings first. Surprisingly, he got over that quite fast, with some help from his fellow comrades, of course. But even with that, he developed forbidden feelings for a certain someone.

His best friend, Sain.

Kent was trying his best not to focus on those feelings, for he knew the man whom he crushed on would not return his feelings. Not one bit. He did his best to hide him, and it would surprisingly work. Even then, he could not simply shake off the feelings he had for his best friend. Oh, how he wished he couldn't love...

Wait, is that him approaching?

Oh, Gods. If he sees--

"Kent! My good fellow, are you admiring my skills with a sword?"

 _Cover blown._ He needed to think of something, and fast.

"Erm, yes, actually. I've been rusty with my fighting skills, and I figured that I would get some tips from you."

That would work...right?

"Ah! I've always known you were fond of my skills. Come, my friend. I'll teach you!"

He hated doing this. He hated having to lie to his best friend, but it was the only way he could think of getting out of this without confessing those... _horrid_ feelings. Within a few seconds, the two Caelin knights were face-to-face on the training grounds. Oh, Gods. Now he had to fight his crush? The red one sighed inwardly. Could this day get any better? Nonetheless, Kent unsheathed his sword and got into fighting position, the other male doing the same.

Not too long afterwards, the moss color-haired male charged at the ginger, slashing at him with his Iron Sword. Easily knowing that it would happen, Kent immediately blocked it with his own. The two slid back with a loud "clang". Kent wasn't in the mood for a fight, not to mention that it was with his crush as well, but he needed to cover up his act for earlier.

Charging at the male clad in red yet again, said male decided to do the same. They continued to do this tactic multiple times, the two would occasionally sneak in a different attack at the other. As they continued to do this, Kent's feelings for his best friend were slowly being hidden yet again.

During an attack, the two were pushing sword against sword, fighting for "victory". Eventually, Kent was the superior of the two, successfully pushing Sain to the ground with his sword. Gazing at the flirty cavalier, laying there on the ground and sword just a little out of arm's reach, Kent could feel his affections for Sain resurfacing. Not to mention a few other...thoughts.

_"No...not right now, please..."_

Even with that, he failed to notice Sain giving up on reaching for his Iron Sword, deciding to tackle the red cavalier onto the ground instead.

Falling on top of the ginger male, it would look like they were doing a certain...something if the person wasn't watching the activity previously. A faint blush tinted Kent's cheeks. No, no! He couldn't let his affections for the other male get the better of him! He silently hoped that--

"Kent...my good fellow. Are you catching a fever? Your cheeks are pink."

He could've sworn his life flashed before his eyes.

"Ahh...it's nothing, Sain. I'm being truly honest. Now, may we  _please_ dismiss this conversation?"

But Sain didn't listen. No, not one bit.

"Kent, we're close comrades. Are we not?"

"Yes...we are. What do you imply by that?"

"If we are, then you'll tell me anything. And truly be honest, please."

If Kent could, he would crumble into bits right at this moment.

"I...well, y-you see..." How was he going to say this? He couldn't even accept that he had feelings for his best friend.

"...I love you. And not exactly in a friendship way, but...more than that."

"Kent..."

"I already know the answer. I know that you're only interested in women," Pausing to turn his head to the side, the ginger then continued as his voice wavered ever so slightly. "so don't tell me an answer I already know of."

A few moments had passed, and Kent could feel a strong, yet somewhat soft hand on his cheek. The hand forcefully turned his head to the side, but with only enough force to make the ginger look at the other cavalier.

"Kent, my dear friend. If I would decline your request so quickly, would I do this?"

And then he felt his green counterpart's lips upon his.

At that moment, the red one's cheeks heated up like a furnace, but that would not stop him from returning the other's kiss with equal tenderness. A gloved hand tangled itself in moss green hair as the two continued their soft kiss. Within a minute or so, the two had pulled away and were gazing into each other's eyes.

"Now, shall we continue this battle? In bed?"

If it was possible, Kent's cheeks flushed even more.

"Y-you cannot be serious."

"Haha! I'm only joking, my dear lover. But if you _are_ considering it..."

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, don't know what to feel about this, but I think it turned out decent. I seriously cannot write fighting scenes, so I attempted to improvise...I hope I got their personalities at least sorta close. Maybe I should make a sequel...where they do the "tango"...in bed...


End file.
